Hija de muggles o… hija de magos?
by YaraGinnyPotterEvans
Summary: Este es un nuevo año en Hogwarts con una alumna Alex que va a enfrentar diversos retos junto con sus amigos Harry, Ron y Hermione descubriendo un amor secreto...
1. Chapter 1

**DIAS DIFICILES**

**Esto no es mio todo este mundo es de J.K Rowling y de WB asi que no me demanden no soy rica por esto**

_Hola! Este no es mi fic primero aclaro ese punto es de una amiga mia que quiero mucho y le dije que amo esta pagina de fics y me dijo que si se lo publicaba y pues aquí esta! Espero que les guste mucho y me dejen un Review vale?_

Era mediodía, Alex estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama, no había dormido pues los problemas con sus padres no la dejaban, ellos se peleaban siempre por lo mismo: su padre bebía demasiado hasta embriagarse, llegaba maltratando a su madre y a ella, solo con palabras pero aun así dolían.

Alex era una chica introvertida, callada al menos cuando no estaba con sus amigos, era alta, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, era una chica linda normal y corriente.

Mientras estaba viendo el techo, pensaba en la vez que le había llegado su carta de Hogwarts y cuando la profesora McGonagall les había ido a explicar todo sobre el colegio y el mundo mágico, ese día había sido el mejor de su vida, no solo por el hecho de que había descubierto que era una bruja, sino porque la hacía feliz escapar de su hogar.

Alex era muy una amiga de Ron y Harry y sus mejores amigas eran Ginny y Hermione, se había mantenido en contacto con Harry y Hermione ya que ellos Vivian con muggles y podía hablarles por teléfono.

Hablo con Hermione solo las dos primeras semanas de vacaciones y después de eso le dijo que procurara no mandarle lechuzas y si lo hacía le dijo que no contuvieran mucha información sobre Voldemort.

Con Harry había mantenido comunicación durante un mes o un poco más, hablaban de lo frustrados que se sentían por no tener noticias de nadie pero después de eso le envió una lechuza diciéndole que ya no llamara al número 4 de Privet Drive.

Alex no sabía lo que estaba pasando, se sentía decepcionada y excluida porque además de no saber nada de sus amigos sabia que estaban juntos y a ella no la habían invitado a estar con ellos, lo que Alex no sabía era que Arthur Weasley había ido a casa de Alex por ella, pero su padre le dijo al señor Weasley que Alex no iría, ese día Alex no se encontraba en casa.

Entonces Alex se levanto y empezó a vestirse pues su madre, su hermano y ella irían al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas que le hacían falta para el colegio.

Se estaban subiendo al coche cuando Alex vio pararse a una lechuza en el cofre y en seguida la reconoció, era Hedwig. Corrió a recoger la carta: acaricio a Hedwig y tomo la carta. La abril y como las otras cartas esta también era muy breve.

Querida Alex:

Solo quería darte la noticia de que a Ron y a Hermione los hicieron prefectos.

Te extrañamos mucho, ya nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts. Besos.

Harry

Se alegro mucho por Hermione pero le dio risa pensar en Ron ya que eso no le haría mucha gracia.

¡Mama! .dijo Alex contenta subiéndose al coche

¿Que paso Alex? -pregunto su mama

A Ron y a Hermione los hicieron prefectos -dijo- ah los extraño mucho -suspiro triste

Su padre solo la miro por el retrovisor y alcanzo a ver una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Pues ya los veras en el expreso -dijo su padre fríamente

Su padre las dejo en el caldero chorreante y él se fue a hacer otras cosas. Entraron y saludaron a Tom el tabernero, salieron al patio, Alex toco unos ladrillos con su varita y así empezó a formarse un arco por donde pudieron pasar al Callejón Diagon.

Alex primero iremos a Gringotts para cambiar algo de dinero -dijo su madre

Está bien mama -dijo algo desanimada- después deberíamos ir con Madame Malkin por unas túnicas porque las que tengo ya me quedan muy pequeñas -dijo algo seria

Había mucha gente y fueron directo a Gringotts, el hermano de Alex quería entrar a todas las tiendas y la que mas le llamaba la atención era la del emporio de las lechuzas.

Ya que habían cambiado el dinero fueron con Madame Malkin y Alex se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.

¡Hola! -dijo Madame Malkin- en un momento las atiendo

¡Hola! -dijo Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro- supongo que usted debe ser la madre de Alex -dijo cuando Alex no le contesto

Si -dijo su mama con una sonrisa en el rostro- Alex iré a comprar tus libros mientras tu compras las túnicas -le dijo su madre

Está bien mama! -dijo y su madre le dejo dinero para dos túnicas y salió con su hermano de la tienda

Alex se quedo ahí parada viendo como Draco la miraba con desprecio. Madame Malkin se había metido a la trastienda.

Con razón de repente empezó a oler mal -dijo Draco con desprecio, Alex no decía nada solo lo miraba con rabia pues en los años que llevaba en Hogwarts Draco no dejaba de llamarla "sangre sucia" o "inmunda" o "impura" igual que lo hacía con Hemione.

Entonces Draco fastidiado se acerco a Alex, quedo frente a ella estaban tan cerca que sentían el aliento del otro y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

¿Por qué no dices nada? -pregunto Draco fastidiado

¿Que ahora te gusta que te contesten cada estupidez que dices? -pregunto Alex con tono burlón

Ah crees que soy estúpido? -dijo Draco con desprecio

No solo lo creo -dijo Alex con indiferencia, aun seguían muy juntos

Eres una maldita SANGRE SUCIA! -dijo remarcando las últimas palabras

Alex aferro su varita y se la puso en el cuello a Draco. El estaba entre sorprendido y asustado.

No te atrevas a decirme así otra vez! -dijo llena de rabia

O que! -dijo Draco

O te las veras conmigo! -dijo

No te atreves eres demasiado inocente! -dijo Draco en tono burlón

Ya basta! -interrumpió Madame Malkin pues en ese momento había llegado a donde ellos estaban y se separaron- aquí tienes tus túnicas -le dijo a Draco

Draco fue por sus túnicas, pago y antes de salir le lanzo la última mirada de desprecio a Alex.

Un tiempo después salió con sus túnicas y se dirigía a flourish y blotts pero vio que su madre iba hacia ella con su hermano tomado de la mano y…

Hola -dijo Alex algo sorprendida

Hola! -saludo la señora Weasley abrasándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Me da gusto verla señora Weasley, y los chicos! -pregunto estirando la cabeza para ver si estaban por ahí

Oh querida, se quedaron en casa -dijo- que lastima que no hayas podido quedarte con nosotros -dijo mirándola con aprecio

Pero, si yo no sabía dónde estaban, tengo como un mes sin saber nada de nadie, salvo tal vez por la carta que me envió Harry diciéndome que habían hecho prefectos a Ron y Hermione -dijo Alex algo confundida

Pero querida, Arthur fue por ti a tu casa para llevarte a donde estábamos todos -dijo también algo confundida

Cuando fue? Yo nunca supe que el señor Weasley hubiera ido a mi casa -dijo volteando a ver a su madre que al parecer tampoco sabía nada

Am no lo sé, un mes y medio más o menos -dijo tratando de acordarse

Oh Molly no supimos nada -dijo la madre de Alex disculpándose. Ella y Molly se llevaban muy bien

Tal vez ustedes no estaban, pero estaba el padre de Alex -dijo- bueno ya se verán todos en el expreso -dijo con una sonrisa- ahora me tengo que ir a seguir comprando -sonrió y se despidió de ella.

No puede ser! -susurro Alex cuando la señora Weasley se había ido

Siguieron comprando lo que faltaba, Alex estaba muy seria de vez en cuando le caía una lágrima por la mejilla, estaba muy dolida, se sentía decepcionada y sentía mucha rabia hacia su padre

Su madre de vez en cuando le decía "mira esto o mira aquello" pero Alex solo le contestaba "si, aja" ella estaba muy triste. Hasta que su madre dijo algo que no pudo ignorar.

Oye quien era ese chico que estaba con Madame Malkin? -pregunto su madre

Se llama Draco Malfoy -contesto fríamente

Es un chico lindo eh! -dijo su madre dándole con el codo a Alex

Uy si es encantador -dijo con sarcasmo

Tan mal te cae? -pregunto su madre

No tienes ni idea… -dijo, a Alex no le interesaba contarles a sus padres lo que sucedía en el colegio salvo alguna que otra cosa

Bueno, entonces ya vámonos ya tenemos todo -dijo

Está bien ya vámonos -contesto Alex y salieron de ahí, la madre de Alex le llamo a su padre y unos momentos después ya estaban camino a su casa

No le dirigió la palabra a su padre, solo tal vez para lo necesario, no le reclamo, no le dijo nada, de eso se encargaría su madre y así fue. Alex estaba encerrada en su habitación guardando las cosas en su baúl y los escucho discutir.

Pero por qué no nos dijiste nada? -escucho que decía su madre

Porque no quise y punto -gritaba su papa

Y la hubieras dejado ir? -pregunto su madre

Pues claro que no -dijo su padre con tono de indignación y Alex solo puso los ojos en blanco

Y porque no? -dijo

No iba a dejar que se fuera ella sola con dos tipos que apenas y conocemos -repuso su padre

Pero si a Arthur lo conocemos desde que Alex entro al colegio -repuso su madre- y quien era el otro hombre? -pregunto su madre

Un tipo negro y alto con una vos grave -dijo- creo que dijo que se llamaba Kingsley

Bueno pues haber que le dices a ella porque además de enojada está muy triste -termino su mama

Esa noche Alex tubo un sueño extraño, estaba con alguien pero nunca pudo ver su cara, cuando lo miraba lo único que veía eran sus ojos, eran grises y hermosos.

Continuara…

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero sus criticas hacepto tomatazos le hare llegar sus comentarios a la autora**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Descargo de responsabilidades:**__Harry Potter y sus personajes es propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling y de la compañía Warner Bross. Pero creo que ya todos lo sabemos no? Y si no no me demanden jeja_

_Hola gente hermosa! Ya llegue de nuevo un nuevo capítulo de mi querida amiga que les pareció el anterior? Mal? O bien? Espero que alegren un poquito con un RR no cuesta mucho y bueno si tienen alguna duda será respondida. Tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar pero si llego a tardar no dejen la historia! Bueno ya mucho royo no creen? Les dejo este nuevo capitulo:_

_Antes del capítulo quiero agradecer a:_

*** brenda p**

*** Evil Philanthropist**

_Por ser las primeras en poner esta historia en sus favoritos/alerta ahora si el cap._

_**CAPITULO 2: Un día feliz!**_

A la mañana siguiente Alex despertó feliz sabiendo que ese seria su último día en esa casa, pero también confundida por el sueño que había tenido.

Se desemperezo y bajo a la cocina, su madre estaba preparando el desayuno, su padre se encontraba sentado a la mesa con su hermano. Alex se sentó y espero a que su madre le sirviera el desayuno.

-¿Que tienes? -pregunto con rotundidad su padre al ver a Alex tan seria

-Nada, ¿por qué debería tener algo? -repuso Alex si siquiera mirarlo pues seguía molesta por no haberle dicho lo del señor Wesley.

-Por que está muy seria -dijo

-¿Que ahora quieres que hable todo el tiempo? -pregunto con indiferencia

-A mi no me engañas, tienes algo y yo sé que es -repuso

-Y si ya sabes para que me preguntas? -repuso ella sin prestar mucha atención

-Sé que está enojada por qué no te dije que el señor Weasley había venido por ti -dijo

-Aja y por qué no me dijiste nada? -repuso ella furiosa

-Para que querías saber si de cualquier manera no ibas a ir? -repuso el fríamente

-Por qué no? -dijo

-Pues porque no iba a dejar que te metieras en una casa llena de hombres

-Tan poca confianza me tienes? -pregunto ella un poco dolida- no iba a estar sola con puros hombres, también iba a estar Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley - dijo mirándolo con reproche

-No es que no confié en ti, es que no confió en ellos -repuso el (ambos habían alzado la voz)

-Pero yo si, además eso no es cierto porque el verano pasado me quede en la madriguera más de un mes por los mundiales de quidditch -repuso Alex furiosa- ay sabes que…. Ya déjalo así

-Mira si no te deje ir es porque nunca estas aquí más que en el verano -repuso su padre- y ahora ni el verano quieres pasar aquí -su madre solo se les quedaba mirando, no decía nada porque eso era natural en ellos, si no peleaban era raro

-Y para que se supone que me quieres aquí? Tú te la pasas en la calle y mi mama y yo aquí encerradas todo el día -repuso con furia

-No me la llevo en la calle por gusto, me la paso trabajando -repuso

-Ay si seguramente te la vas a pasar trabajando -dijo volteando los ojos- lo único que haces es que después de trabajar es ir a embriagarte con no sé quien para luego venir aquí con un humor de perros -dijo, salió de ahí y subió a su habitación

Se acostó en su cama, no desayuno así que espero a que su padre se fuera para bajar y comer algo. Cuando escucho el coche de su padre irse bajo a desayunar, su madre le había guardado algo de lo que había preparado.

-No puedes estar hablándole así a tu padre -dijo su madre cuando Alex se sentó en la mesa- después de todo el sigue siendo tu padre

-Y de que sirve que sea mi padre si no se comporta como tal, además solo le dije la verdad y por esa razón se enoja -repuso ella

-Pues ten mucho cuidado por que él es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de darte donde más te duela como castigo y eso podría ser prohibirte ir a Hogwarts -dijo su madre seria

-Ay mama en realidad crees que el haría eso? Si lo que siempre ha querido es deshacerse de mi -dijo ella con un poco de indiferencia

-No digas eso Alex, tu padre te quiere -la reprendió su mama

-U pues qué bonita manera de demostrarlo -dijo con sarcasmo

-Pues aunque no lo demuestre mucho yo sé que te quiere -dijo su madre y salió de ahí

Alex se quedo ahí sola desayunando y un rato después subió a su cuarto, se recostó boca arriba en su cama y en lo único que pensaba era en que al día siguiente se iría a Hogwarts. Y empezó a soñar despierta en los momentos que pasaba con sus amigos en la orilla del lago bajo un enorme haya y recordó esos ojos grises que con los que había soñado, le encantaban y sabia que los había visto antes pero no recordaba donde o mejor dicho en quien.

No salió de su cuarto más que para darse una ducha, cuando oscureció dejo salir a su lechuza wiggles

Para que cazara un rato y le dijo: "regresa temprano porque mañana por fin nos vamos" y la dejo salir, se acostó de nuevo en su cama y cuando menos lo pensó ya se había quedado dormida.

Y de nuevo estaba con esa persona a la que no le veía la cara solamente miraba sus ojos, esos ojos grises tan hermosos (así era como ella los describía). Sintió que habían pasado 5 minutos cuando despertó, eran las 6 A.M y lo que la había despertado era Wiggles que estaba dando golpecitos a la ventana con el pico para que la dejara entrar.

Se sentó en la cama, abrió la ventana y dejo pasar a Wiggles que traía un ratón murto en el pico "eso sí que es lindo" dijo ella sarcástica, se recostó otra vez pero fue imposible volver a dormirse, se levanto y empezó a ordenar las cosas en su baúl.

Cuando termino de ordenar todo se dio un baño, se cambio y a las 8 ya estaba lista, bajo a desayunar y ahí estaba su papa, su hermano y su madre. Como siempre su mama estaba haciendo el desayuno, su papa leyendo el periódico y su hermano haciendo travesuras.

-A qué hora quieres que nos vallamos para llegar a tiempo a la estación? -pregunto su papa a su mama

-A las 9:30 está bien -respondió su madre mientras serbia el desayuno

Alex no le hablo a su padre ni él a ella, cuando termino su desayuno subió a su habitación si decir nada y bajo con su baúl y lo dejo en el recibidor, Lugo volvió a subir y esta vez traía a Wiggles en su jaula.

Eran el nueve menos diez y Alex estaba desesperado por irse, miraba el reloj cada dos segundos. Cuando eran las nueve su padre dijo "deberíamos irnos ya, así nos vamos despacio y llegamos con tiempo". Alex fue la primera en levantarse, corrió por su baúl y su lechuza.

Alex trataba de subir su baúl al portaequipajes del coche pero era demasiado pesado hasta que su padre la ayudo a subirlo porque ella no había podido sola, subieron al coche y se marcharon.

Una hora más tarde ya estaban en Londres y como todavía faltaba media hora para entrar a la plataforma 9 ¾ (iba a entrar a las 10:30) se quedaron afuera a que diara la hora para entrar a la estación.

Ya eran las 10:30 cuando decidieron entrar ella, su madre y su hermano (su padre solo bajo el baúl del coche y se encerró de nuevo). Tomaron un carrito y subieron el baúl y la jaula con su lechuza.

Alex empujo su carrito entre la plataforma 9 y 10 y pasó en medio de las dos, entonces vio el gran expreso de color escarlata frente a ella, detrás de ella entraron su mama y su hermano.

Subió (con la ayuda de un prefecto de séptimo grado) el baúl y la jaula y busco un compartimiento, metió sus cosas en él y volvió a bajar para despedirse de su madre y de su hermano, le pregunto la hora a su mama, eran las once menos quince.

En ese momento vio entrar por la plataforma al señor Weasley con Fred y George, Alex no resistió el impulso y corrió y abrazo a los gemelos quienes le devolvieron el abrazo, se separaron y sonrieron, y también saludo al señor Weasley con un abrazo, su madre se había acercado y también los saludo.

-Señor Weasley, perdón por lo que paso en el verano cuando fue a mi casa -se disculpo Alex

-Ay Alex no te preocupes -respondió el señor Weasley con amabilidad

-Es que nos da mucha pena con usted que fue hasta haya para nada -dijo su mama

-No es nada -dijo y sonrió- lo hice con gusto

-Está bien -dijo Alex sonriendo

Fred y George habían subido los baúles y un rato después volvieron, George rodeo a Alex sus hombros con un brazo, Alex sabía que George sentía algo por ella y tenía que admitir que ella también (un poco).

-Y los demás? -pregunto Alex a George

-No deben tardar -contesto este

En ese momento vieron entrar a Hermione y a Ginny seguidas de un hombre negro que Alex no conocía.

En cuanto vieron a Alex la chicas corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron y así estuvieron un rato, luego fueron a mimar al hermano de Alex pues según decían ellas "era una cosa adorable"

Se pusieron a conversar y le presentaron a kingsley que era el hombre negro que iba con sus amigas, tenía una voz grave y pausada, después llegaron Harry, Ron, la señora Weasley y una mujer a la que no conocía además detrás de ellos entro un perro grande y negro que Alex reconoció de inmediato.

Harry! -dijo Alex al correr y abrasarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla y lo mismo hizo con Ron- ohh que gusto me da volver a verlos a todos -también abraso a la señora Weasley y a hocicos (Sirius).

Le presentaron a tonks que era la mujer que acompañaba a Harry y Ron pero resulto no se una mujer si no una muchacha muy linda de unos veintitantos, pues era metamorfomaga e iba disfrazada de una mujer mayor para que no los descubrieran, la verdad era muy agradable. Después entro el profesor Moody con el equipaje de Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Harry. Alex solo estrecho su mano pues no lo conocía bien ya que el que según era Moody el año anterior en Hogwarts resulto ser un mortifago que intentaba asesinar a Harry.

Después de una rato, ya que el tren iba a partir todos se despidieron de los demás y subieron al tren, decían adiós por la ventana mientras el tren se ponía en marcha, fueron al vagón donde Alex había puesto su equipaje pero no estaba solo había una chica rubia, ginny dijo que la conocía que iba en su curso pero en ravenclaw.

Hola Luna -le dijo Ginny mientras entraban en el compartimiento, iban Alex, Ginny, Harry y Neville a quien habían encontrado en el pasillo, Hermione y Ron habían ido al vagón de los prefectos.

Se sentaron y Luna bajo la revista que le tapaba la cara, tenía unos ojos saltones y azules lo cual daba un poco de miedo, saludo a todos con una sonrisa y con ojos soñadores, Alex pensó que no estaba muy cuerda pues leía una revista al revés.

Ginny se sentó con Neville en el asiento donde iba Luna y Alex y Harry en el asiento de enfrente, bromearon y conversaron, Alex quería preguntarles a Harry y a Ginny donde habían estado pero Harry se acerco a su oído y le susurro: "te contamos llegando a Hogwarts, aquí no se puede por que están Neville y Luna", ella asintió en modo de respuesta.

Después de un rato llego el carrito con las golosinas todos se pararon a comprar pues tenían mucha hambre, "estaré al final del pasillo si necesitan algo mas" dijo la anciana, ellos asintieron y le dieron las gracias. Como a la media hora de que se hubiera ido el carrito llegaron Ron y Hermione, se sentaron y arrebataron a sus amigos unos pasteles en forma de caldero.

-Ohh morimos de hambre -se quejo Ron metiendo el pastel as u boca- si tan solo nos hubieran dado comida en esa aburrida reunión -decía- quien es? -pregunto con curiosidad señalando a Luna

-Ella es Luna -dijo Ginny- Luna él es mi hermano Ron y ella es Hermione- le dijo Ginny pues Luna había bajado la revista.

-Yo te conozco -dijo Luna mirando a Ron- tú fuiste al baile con Padma Patil y por cierto se la paso muy mal por qué no quisiste bailar -dijo Luna y Ron la miro con cara de susto a lo que sus amigos empezaron a reír.

Y de repente la puerta del compartimiento se abrió o mejor dicho la abrieron, eran Malfoy y los dos gorilas que siempre andaban tras el como perritos falderos: Crabbe y Goyle.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo Malfoy- al parecer este es el compartimiento de los raros -dijo con una socarrona sonrisa y arrastrando las palabras como solo el sabia

-Cállate Malfoy! -dijo Alex mirandolo fijamente

-Uy ten cuidado Blair (N/A: para aclarar Alex se llama Alexa Blair Wells) ahora soy prefecto y puedo castigarte -dijo Malfoy señalando la insignia de prefecto- además lo que digo es cierto, mira 2 traidores a la sangre -dijo señalando a Ginny y a Ron- 2 raros -dijo señalando a Luna y Neville- 2 sangre sucia- dijo señalando a Hermione y a Alex- y pues bueno Harry con eso te digo todo -termino y los 2 gorilas que traía atrás rieron como idiotas

-Mira Malfoy…- empezó a decir Alex mientras se paraba frente al pero se quedo paralizada al verlos, eran esos ojos grises tan hermosos con los que ella soñaba- oohh….. No…. - era lo único que podía decir pues estaba paralizada por haber descubierto que esos ojos que tanto le gustaban eran de Malfoy

-Que Blair, te comió la lengua la sangre sucia? -decía burlándose

Harry y Ron se levantaron y amenazaron a Draco con la varita este retrocedió y ellos aprovecharon la oportunidad para cerrar la puerta.

-Estas bien Alex? - pregunto Hermione- que fue lo que te paso?

-No se Hermione -le dijo, luego que estuvieran solas le iba a contar todo

Alex ya no hablo en lo que restaba de viaje, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, *no puede ser que él me guste, solo me gustan sus ojos pero lo demás queda descartado, es imposible que yo llegue a sentir algo por el* pensaba Alex

CONTINUARA…..


	3. Chapter 3 Algo inesperado para Alex!

Alex no decia nada estaba muy seria, solo escuchaba,rnHermione y Luna habian comenzado una discusión sobre si existian o no losrntorposolos (la discusión habia empezado porque Luna habia dicho que Alex no hablabarny estaba distraida porque los torposolos habian entrado en su cabeza) y tambienrnpor los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.

rnrn

rnrn

Ademas Neville les habia mostrado su nueva adquisición quernera una planta tipo cactus que se movia de una rara manera (su abuela se larnhabia regalado), esa especie de planta se llamaba _mimbulus mimbletonia (_según Neville, pues nadie mas sabia de esarnespecie solvo talvez Hermione),contentornles quiso mostrar su mecanismo de defensa y al pincharlo con un lápiz saliornvolando un monton de jugo fetido que los roció a todos quedando cubiertos conrnese asqueroso liquido aunque rieron eso era asqueroso y Ginny lo limpio todorncon un sencillo hechizo.

rnrn

rnrn

-Creo que ire a buscar algo de comer -dijo Alex cansada dernla discusión de Luna y Hermione que aun después de ese incidente continuaba.

rnrn

rnrn

-Quieres que te acompañe? -pregunto Hermione tratando dernlibrarse de Luna

rnrn

rnrn

-No, gracias, quiero ir sola -respondio con una sonrisa puesrnsabia lo que su amiga trataba de hacer

rnrn

rnrn

Salio del compartimiento y empezo a caminar despacio,rnmeditando en lo que habia pasado en el compartimiento, porque se habiarnimpactado tanto? Después de todo solo habia soñado con sus ojos un par de vecesrneso no queria decir nada, o si? Pensaba Alex, le daba vueltas al asunto, a esosrnojos que eran frios pero hermosos, ella iba tranquila, caminando lento,rnpensando, mientras que frente a ella venia un apresurado chico alto y derncabello rubio y de repente…..

rnrn

rnrn

-AAAYYY! -grito Alex cayendo al suelo pues estabarndesprevenida

rnrn

rnrn

-Ten mas cuidado asquerosa sangre sucia! -le dijo DracornMalfoy mientras se limpiaba la tunica con expresión de asco

rnrn

rnrn

-Cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy -dijo una vos detrás dernAlex, volteo y vio a George que habia salido de su compartimiento al oir todornel alboroto

rnrn

rnrn

-Tu que te metes Weasley -dijo- que acaso esa es tu novia?rn-pregunto con una sonrisa bulona

rnrn

rnrn

-No es mi novia, pero es mi amiga -dijo- ademas si es mirnnovia o no? A ti que te importa -replico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

rnrn

rnrn

-JA! Que bonita combinación -dijo en tono burlon- un traidorrna las sangre con una SANGRE SUCIA! -dijo mirando a Alex y remarcando lasrnultimas palabras

rnrn

rnrn

-Eres un maldito! -le grito Alex tomandolo del cuello de larncamisa y empujandolo contra un compartimiento, le tenia la varita en el cuellorny George trataba de apartarla para evitar que hiciera algo estupido pero Alexrnusaba todas sus fuerzas para que George no la quitara, varios alumnos se habianrnasomado para ver que pasaba.

rnrn

rnrn

-Por dios, ya estuvimos una vez en esta situación y norntuviste las agallas -dijo Draco burlonamente

rnrn

rnrn

-Ya dejalo en paz! -gritaba una niña empujando a Alex por larncintura

rnrn

rnrn

-Vaya Malfoy veo que ya tienes novia! -dijo Alex con unarnsonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y volteando a ver a la niña, se sorprendiórnal ver sus ojos pues eran del mismo color que los de ella, Malfoy también lasrnmiraba parcialmente pasando de Alex a la niña y de la niña a Alex y estarnadivino lo que el estaba pensando, miro por ultima ves a Malfoy a los ojos (losrncuales le encantaban y la hipnotizaban) y le dijo a George- emm creo querndeberiamos irnos de aquí George

rnrn

rnrn

Ella lo tomo de la mano y tiro de el por el pasillo, eso porrnalguna razon habia molestado un poco a Draco, miro a la niña y le pregunto surnnombre y ella le dijo un poco sonrojada que su nombre era Yara Ledhood Lodge yrnque iba en la misma casa que el: Slytherin

rnrn

rnrn

George y Alex caminaron en silencio hasta el compartimentorndonde ella estaba con sus amigos, a Alex le habia dolido cuando Malfoy la habiarnllamado "sangre sucia", la habia llamado asi muchas veces pero nunca le importorntanto como en ese momento, George lo noto.

rnrn

rnrn

Antes de que llegaran al compartimiento George la agarro conrnmas fuerza de la mano y la atrajo arnhacia si y le dio un beso, fue tan inesperado que Alex no sabia ni que hacer perorndespués de un momento de aturdimiento se dejo llevar, era un beso suave yrncalido lleno de ternura.

rnrn

rnrn

Al separarse Alex no sabia lo que habia pasado estaba en extremo sonrojada y solornlogro murmurar cosas como "Yo…. Eh" y salio corriendo a su compartimientorndejando a George confundido en medio del pasillo.

rnrn

rnrn

Cuando llego al compartimiento todavía iba muy sonrojada yrnHermione y Ginny lo notaron.

rnrn

rnrn

-Alex, Ginny vamos al baño? -dijo Hermione hábilmente

rnrn

rnrn

-No entiendo porque las chicas siempre tienen que ir juntasrnal baño -comento Ron ajeno a lo que pasaba

rnrn

rnrn

-Si claro vamos -contesto Alex sabiendo porque la urgenciarnde Hermione de ir al baño

rnrn

rnrn

Una ves en el baño la atacaron con preguntas…

rnrn

rnrn

-QUE FUE LO QE PASO? -pregunto Hermione

rnrn

rnrn

-TIENES QUE CONTARNOSLO TODO -decia Ginny con una sonrisa dernoreja a oreja

rnrn

rnrn

-Por que según ustedes tengo algo que contar? -dijo con unarnsonrisa

rnrn

rnrn

-Pues porque traes una cara que parece que acabas de besar arnalguien -dijo Ginny exaltada pero con una sonrisa

rnrn

rnrn

Alex se sonrojo al maximo y solo cerro los ojos pararnaguantar el impacto de los gritos de sus amigas.

rnrn

rnrn

-OH POR DIOS! -gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

rnrn

rnrn

-Con quien? -pregunto Ginny

rnrn

rnrn

-Cuando? Donde? -pregunto Hermione

rnrn

rnrn

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por una chica que habiarntocado la puerta del baño, llevaban mucho ahí adentro pero ellas perdieron larnnocion del tiempo.

rnrn

rnrn

-Les cuento en la sala común -les dijo Alex en vos baja

rnrn

rnrn

Salieron del baño y la niña que estaba tocando era la mismarnque habia defendido a Malfoy, por lo que habia escuchado Alex se llamaba Yara orneso habia escuchado cuando se alejaba de Malfoy.

rnrn

rnrn

Hermione y Ginny se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad puesrnveian algo familiar en ella.

rnrn

rnrn

-Deberian sacar una foto durara mas -dijo la niñarnaltaneramente

rnrn

rnrn

-No tenias mucha prisa por entrar? -dijo Alex

rnrn

rnrn

-Me puedo tardar lo que yo quiera, ademas ustedes son lasrnque no se van y no dejan pasar -dijo

rnrn

rnrn

Las tres amigas se volvieron a ver y pusieron los ojos enrnblanco pensando lo mismo "tenia que ser de slytherin"

rnrn

rnrn

-Que pasa aquí? -pregunto alguien detrás de ellas, una vosrnfria que arrastraba las palabras- Pelear esta prohibido, tendre querncastigarlas.

rnrn

rnrn

-Por si no lo recuerdas Malfoy yo tambien soy prefecta yrnaquí nadie esta peleando -dijo Hermione con algo de fastidio

rnrn

rnrn

-Si estaban peleando! -dijo Yara- me estaban molestandornDraco! -dijo con cara de perrito a medio morir

rnrn

rnrn

A Alex le dio la impresión de que a esa niña le gustaba è solo puso cara de 8-)….

rnrn

rnrn

-Encerio linda? -dijo Malfoy con falsa ternura- Tu crees quernsi deba castirgarlas? -le volvio a preguntar

rnrn

rnrn

-Yo creo que si -dijo ella sin quitar esa cara de perrito

rnrn

rnrn

-Ay Malfoy, sabes que? Tu y tu amiguita váyanse al diablorn-le dijo Ginny tomando a sus amigas de la mano y tirando de ellas para salir dernahí

rnrn

rnrn

-Hey no me dejen hablando aquí solo -decia Malfoy ofendido

rnrn

rnrn

-No te dejaremos solo, te dejamos con tu mini novia -dijornAlex con una sonrisita burlona

rnrn

rnrn

Al llegar al compartimiento iban llegando a la estación dernhogsmade, todos tomaron sus baúles y bajaron del expreso, solo que algornfaltaba: Garrid gritándoles a los de primer año, en su lugar estaba larnprofesora Grubby-plank, la maestra que había sustituido a Hagrid el añornanterior.

rnrn

rnrn

Los amigos se preguntaron donde estaria Hagrid pues era rarornno verlo llamando a los de primero. Estaban parados tapando el paso y no se habíanrndado cuenta hasta que alguien choco con Alex y la hizo caer.

rnrn

rnrn

-Esto ya se ye hizo costumbre-dijo molesta al darse cuenta quernMalfoy estaba encima de ella- parece que te gusta estar en esta situaciónrnMalfoy -dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos, estaba nerviosa, él la ponia nerviosarnpero no sabia de que manera (N/A: Me encantan estos momentos *-*), ella sernestaba impacientando no sabia porque sus amigos se tardaban tanto en ayudarla arnlevantarse y quitarle a Malfoy de encima

rnrn

rnrn

-Y porque crees eso?, que gusto me tendra que causar tenerrnestos encuentros con una SANGRE SUCIA como tu? -dijo levantándose y limpiandosernel traje, y se alejo.

rnrn

rnrn

Aunque Malfoy sabia muy en el fondo que eso era cierto, lernagradaba ver esos ojos color miel tan cerca y tambien sentir el olor floral dernsu shampoo, sacudio la cabeza y se dijo asi mismo "deja de pensar eso Draco, esrnAlexa Blair una simple sangre sucia" y aunque no quedo muy convencido siguiórncaminando para subir a uno de los carruajes y lo ultimo que escucho fue:

rnrn

rnrn

-Eres un idiota Malfoy, lo sabias? -dijo Hermione

rnrn

rnrn

Se dirijian a los carruajes cuando Luna los alcanso puesrnella traia a pig (la lechuza de Ron)

rnrn

rnrn

-Aquí tienes Ron, es una lechuza encantadora -dijo con unrntono soñador

rnrn

rnrn

-Si…. Encantadora -dijo Ron tratando de no mirar a Luna yarnque lo hacia sentir incomodo con su mirada

rnrn

rnrn

-Que es eso pregunto? -pregunto Harry

rnrn

rnrn

-Que cosa? -pregunto Alex que era la que estaba mas cerca dernél

rnrn

rnrn

-Eso que tira del carruaje -dijo un poco nervioso al darserncuenta de que Alex no lo veia

rnrn

rnrn

-Nada tira del carruaje Harry -dijo Ron que habia escuchadornlo que el habia dicho

rnrn

rnrn

-Ya no importa -dijo Harry tratando de no sonar asustado

rnrn

rnrn

Antes de que Harry subiera al carruje junto con los demasrnLuna se acerco a el y le susurro al oido "se llaman thestrals y no eres elrnunico que los ve" le dijo con una dulce voz, Harry se quedo un poco confundidornante esa declaracion pues sabia que Luna creia en cosas que no existian, aunquern¿Cómo sabia Luna lo que Harry estab pensando y viendo si no lo veia? Asi querndecidio hacerse a la idea de lo que Luna le habia dicho al menos hasta quernconsiguiera otra explicación.

rnrn

rnrn

Charlaban animadamente mientras iban camino a Hogwarts,rnhabia sido un dia largo y lo unico que querian era llegar a su segundo hogar arncomer y después a dormir pues estaban muy cansados.

rnrn

rnrn

Llegaron a la entrada del colegio se bajaron los siete delrncarruaje y suspiraron, todos extrañaron mucho ese lugar en las vacaciones,rnentraron y se dirigieron al gran comedor, todos se sentaron juntos excepto Lunarnque se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Alex miro disimuladamente sobre su hormbrornhacia la mesa de Slytherin y descubrio que Malfoy la estaba observando, sonriorny se vovio a voltear con sus amigos.

rnrn

rnrn

En ese momento entro la profesora McGonagall con un banquitorny un sombrero sucio y viejoy detrás de ella venia una fila de estudiantes dernprimer grado que se veian muy asustados y nerviosos, la selección pasaba lentarny el estomago de Ron no dejaba de gruñir, aplaudían cada ves que un alumnornquedaba en Griffindor, después de un tiempo que se les hizo eterno pues tenianrnmucha hambre la selección dio fin.

rnrn

rnrn

Dumbledore se puso de pie y se hizo el silencio:

rnrn

rnrn

-Solo les dire las dos palabras que estan esperando conrnancias "a comer" -dijo, sonrio y se sento en su gran silla y la comida apreciornen la mesa, hubo un gran "WOW" de parte de los alumnos de primero

rnrn

rnrn

-Vaya hasta que se dignan a alimentarnos, y yo que pense quernse les habia olvidado -dijo Ron y todos comenzaron a reir

rnrn

rnrn

-Oye Alex, recuerda que nos tienes que contar TODO acerca dernlo que paso en el tren -dijo Ginny con un sonrisita picara en los labios

rnrn

rnrn

-Si chicas ya se -les dijo a Hermione y Ginny- les contarerntodo y con lujo de detalle- las chicas sonrieron con satisfacción- Pero ustedesrntambien me tienen que contar todo lo que hicieron en el verano sin mi -les dijorncon una mirada inquisitiva

rnrn

rnrn

-Esta bien Alex, pero si no fuiste es porque no te dejaronrnasi que no nos eches la culpa -dijo Hermione anticipandose a lo que Alex diria

rnrn

rnrn

-No se preocupen, de echo al que culpo de eso es a mi paparn-dijo con tono despreocupado y sus amigas solamente sonrieron

rnrn

rnrn

Habian terminado de comer y el profesor Dumbledore sernlevanto de nuevo de su silla para dar el ya acostumbrado discurso de bienvenida:

rnrn

rnrn

-Un nuevo año comienza,a los nuevos alumnos les digornBienvenidos! Y a los que no lo son les digo Bienvenidos, otra vez! Elrnconserje Filch me dice que les recuerde que no pueden entrar al bosque ya quernesta prohibido asi como otras más prohibiciones que pueden revisar en la puertarnde su despacho -dijo el profesor recorriendo todo el comedor con la mirada- tambienrnles quiero presentar a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,rnla profesora Umbridge…

rnrn

rnrn

Era una bruja regordeta, bajita, vestida con un traje rosarnaterciopelado y tenia una horrenda cara chata que parecia la de un sapo.

rnrn

rnrn

-Ella estuvo en mi audiencia, trabaja para funge -les dijornHarry

rnrn

rnrn

-En que audiencia Harry? Yo no sabia nada -dijo Alex

rnrn

rnrn

-Luego te cuento todo -dijo Harry a Alex poniéndose un dedornen los labios porque se habian dado cuenta de "la profesora Umbridge" habiarninterrumpido a Dumbledore para ponerse a hablar, algo que ningun profesor habiarnhecho jamas…..

rnrn

rnrn

-Muchas gracias profesor por esas bellas palabras dernbienvenida -dijo con una sonrisa falsa (o esa impresión le dio a Alex)rninclinandose hacia Dumbledore en forma de agradecimiento y el profesor hizo lornmismo- ya quiero que llegue el dia de mañana para poder ver de nuevo susrncaritas sonriéndome igual que ahora -Alex volteo a ver a todos en el Granrncomedor y estarian haciedo todo menos riendo, cuando dirigio su mirada a larnmesa de slytherin se topo con la fria mirada de un lindo slytherin de cabellornrubio platinado y ojos hermosos y grises, ella rapidamente quito la mirada de ahírny la dirigio de nuevo a la profesora Umbridge que seguia hablando y Alex nornsabia de uq pues no le ponia atención

rnrn

rnrn

-El ministerio quiere que haya una mejor educación ya quernustedes son nuestro futuro, se crearan nuevas normas solo por el prgreso….(bla,rnbla, bla) -la unica persona que parecia poner absoluta atención era Hermionernpues estaba atenta a todas y cada una de las palabras que la profesora decia,rnLuna habia sacado una revista que según creia se llamaba el quisquilloso, larnhabia mencionado en el tren pero ella no le habia puesto atención, todosrnempezaban a platicar y la profesora no se callaba y parecia no darse cuanta delrnbullicio que todos estaban armando frente a ella

rnrn

rnrn

-La verdad es que no entiendo ni una sola palabra de la querndice -se quejo Ron

rnrn

rnrn

-Que raro! -dijo Alex con sarcasmo y todos rieron por lornbajo

rnrn

rnrn

Hermione aunque rio hizo una seña para que se callaran puesrnqueria seguir escuchando, Alex no sabia porque pues era en extremo aburrido,rnpero por las caras que hacia su amiga conforme iba avanzando el discurso erarnmenos de su agrado.

rnrn

rnrn

-Oh por dios, lo unico que quiero es que se calle para podernos ir a dormir, muero de sueñorn-dijo Ginny recostandose en sus brazos

rnrn

rnrn

-Yo tambien, me muero de sueño -dijo Harry

rnrn

rnrn

En ese momento termino de hablary le cedio la palabra a elrnprofesor Dumbledore que lo unico que dijo fue:

rnrn

rnrn

-Ya pueden retirarse a dormir para que no se duerman enrnclase mañana -y con una sonrisa despidio a los alumnos a sus habitaciones

rnrn

rnrn

Llegaron frente a retrato de la señora gorda pero no sabianrnla contraseña, se voltearon a ver unos a otros con cara de desconcertados, enrneso llego Neville y dijo:

rnrn

rnrn

-Chicos yo se la contraseña y estoy seguro de que esta vesrnno se me olvidara, es _mimbulusrnmimbletonia _-dijo Neville contento

rnrn

rnrn

-Correcto -dijo la señora Gorda abriendo el hueco delrnretrato para dejarlos pasar

rnrn

rnrn

Entraron y sintieron el agradable calor de la sala común,rnsonrieron y se sentaron en unas butacas junto al fuego, habia una grande frenterna el como para cuatro personas y otras dos individuales a los lados, se fueronrna sus habitaciones a ponerse las pijamas para estar mas comodos, bajaron otrarnvez a la sala, platicaron, rieron, bromearon y Alex recordo el tema de larnaudiencia….

rnrn

rnrn

-Oye Harry, dijiste que me ibas a contar todo acerca de unarnaudiencia, que paso? -pregunto Alex con interes- y tambien algo de un cuartelrngeneral -dijo- me lo dijeron tu padre Ron y los gemelos en la estacion -añadiornal ver que intercambiaban miradas

rnrn

rnrn

-Oh pues veras, en el verano mientras estaba en casa de misrntios Sali un rato al parque y ahí vi a mi primo dudley cuando se dirigia a casarny como la hora en que dudley llega yo ya tengo que estar ahí entonces mernencamine a casa -Alex lo escuchaba con atención pues queria saber cada detallerny Ron, Hermione y ginny tambien porque al parecer no les habia contado todo-rndespués de un rato me encontre con el en otra calle mientras se despedia de susrnamigos lo empecé a hacer enojar y el se defendio diciéndome que el no le teniarnmiedo a una almohada y me dijo que el sabia cosas porque yo hablaba en sueñosrnsobre el cementerio -su rostro se ensombrecio

rnrn

rnrn

-No me digas eso si no quieres, continua con lo demas -dijornAlex tomandole la mano, el la miro en muestra de agradecimiento

rnrn

rnrn

-Pues me hizo enogar y yo saque mi varita y en eso pareciorncomo si nos hubieramos quedado ciegos, se apagaron las luces de las calles yrnparecio que las estrellas tambien todo estaba negro y sentimos un frio muyrnagudo casi no podia respirar y Dudley estaba asustado porque pensaba que yo erarnel que estaba haciendo todo eso y me propino un gran golpe en la cabeza y mirnvarita salio volando, yo trataba de escuchar pero mis oidos todavía zumbabanrnpor el golpe, cuando lo escuche, esa espantosa respiración que mas bien es comornuna vibracion, sentia un frio horrible que no me dejaba respirar…. -dijo

rnrn

rnrn

-Eran…..? -interumpio Alex con la boca abierta

rnrn

rnrn

-Si, eran dementores -dijo Harry sin dejarla terminar- nornencontraba mi varita y me arrodille y empece a tocar por todos lados hasta quernla encontre conjure un _lumus_ y losrnvi, eran dos y uno se estaba acercando a mi primo, no sabia que hacer no podiarnpensar en nada feliz, estaba desesperado hasta que pude hacerlo y mi patronusrn(ciervo) embistio al que estaba contra mi, luego lo hice regresar y se dirigiórnal que estaba contra Dudley, que se estaba bajando la capucha para darle elrnbeso (con el que le sacaria el alma) y lo embistio tambien, en cuanto sernalejaron todas las luces se ensendieron de nuevo, las estrellasa , todo, fuernalgo horrible y aterrador, al llegar a casa me llego una carta del ministeriornque me decia que habia sido expulsado de Hogwarts y que se presentarianrnmiembros del ministerio para romper mi varita -Alex tenia los ojos tan abiertosrnque parecia que se saldrian- y pues después una del señor Weasley y otras mas,rnhasta que me llego otra del ministerio que me decia que tendria que presentarmerna una vista disciplinaria por el uso de la magia en un menor y asi -termino

rnrn

rnrn

-Pero esos dementores..? no creo que hayan estado ahí porrncasualidad -dijo

rnrn

rnrn

-Nosotros tampoco lo creemos Alex, ese es el punto quienrnpudo haberlos mandado -Dijo Hermione- la orden cree que eso fue una trampa, yarnque todos estan contra Harry y Dumbledore -dijo con algo de preocupación

rnrn

rnrn

-Eso es cierto -dijo- estuve leyendo el profeta -añadio alrnver sus caras desconcertadas- pero haber diganme que es la orden y el cuartelrngeneral? -pregunto

rnrn

rnrn

-Pues mira larn Orden del Fénix es una organización secreta que se armo en larnprimera guerra contra quien-tu-sabes -dijo Ron- y el cuartel general es dondernellos se reunen, es la casa de la familia de hocicos -dijo volteando a ver sirnno habia nadie, pero ya los unicos que quedaban en la sala eran ellos

rnrn

rnrn

-Wow -dijo Alex- es genial, ahí estuvieron en el verano?

rnrn

rnrn

-Si -dijo Ginny- pero no fue nada divertido porque nos larnpasamos limpiando -dijo haciendo una mueca al recordarlo

rnrn

rnrn

-Lamento no haber ido, pero pues ya saben como es mi paparn-dijo haciendo un puchero

rnrn

rnrn

-No te preocupes, de todos modos no te perdiste de nadarninteresante -dijo Ron bostezando- yo creo que ya me iré a dormir -dijorndespidiéndose de las chicas- vienes? -le dijo a Harry

rnrn

rnrn

-Si ya voy -dijo levantandose y siguiendo a su amigo por lasrnescaleras- hasta mañana chicas, que duerman bien -se despidio y ellas lesrndijeron adios con la mano

rnrn

rnrn

-Ahora si nos tienes que contar TODO lo que paso en elrnexpreso -dijo Hermione con una sonrisarnpicara

rnrn

rnrn

-Esta bien -dijo resignada….

CONTINUARA….


End file.
